


you are a runner

by littletrenchcoatangel



Series: Breathe easy, baby. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, well okay it's pre slash ish but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel his hesitation as the air moves behind you; watch the reflection of him swirl and move in the blood and water around your knees and were you able to focus on anything but the blood on your hands, you might hold your breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a runner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> all of this entire series will be gifted to my lovely lauren because she's lovely and we don't talk much and i am 90000 levels behind on the fic competition we started... a very long time ago

If you were to confess to anything, it might be that you have been lying day in and day out for as long as you've been alive.

You cannot confess that you are a monster, because you do not believe you are.

(Sometimes you think he shares that belief.

You remember back when it was a little bit simpler; "Abomination," he called it. Refers to a creature like you, but different, as if you have nothing in common at all.

All evidence points to the same, but part of you wants it to be different.)

(This, you suppose, is one of the many lies you tell.)

If you were to enter a church - provided that your monstrous self, in their eyes, could make it onto holy ground - you might confess to the sins of your last years.

Lies, you think.

Theft, you cannot deny.

Impure thoughts, if you're being honest, but you've never been any good at telling the truth.

(You feel his hesitation as the air moves behind you; watch the reflection of him swirl and move in the blood and water around your knees and were you able to focus on anything but the blood on your hands, you might hold your breath.)

(His comfort always comes in water, you think; the puddle of your own sweat on the floor of a clinic, the swimming pool you love to hate and now, in your own apartment, flooded with the life of your new-found sister and the death of your new-lost friend.

His comfort comes in the form of a touch to your shoulder; the lack of animosity doesn't surprise you, really, but the presence of genuine concern, of _empathy_ throws you off. You've never known compassion like this, not since the fire.)

If you were to confess to something, it might be that you cannot help but love too quickly and too deeply and for all the wrong reasons.

Paige, because she loved you despite everything.

Kate, because she never loved you at all.

(Him, not at all, because if you stop lying now, you'll be digging up more than the guilt Kate made you bury.)

He is his father's son in more ways than one, you realise quickly. Smarter than average, able to see what no one else can see; he was made to be a detective.

You - the one who pretends you might, one day, confess to all the so called sins you have committed - you are nothing like your father.

Your father was calm, he was in control and he did not care that most of your family lost theirs under the full moon; he loved you for it, because of it, in spite of it, and you never much cared for this _genuine_ love in the face of all the love you didn't really have.

(He's got your number, now. You may think otherwise, but at the end of the day you are nothing but a runner.)

(Once you start running, you never stop. You will always be running.

You know this better than most.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by wolf parade; partial inspiration came from that, too, i guess... maybe, idk
> 
> this fic is procrastinatey and could probably be better than it is but i am lazy and i have work to do so
> 
> latahz


End file.
